


I Can Hear Your Sorrow

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, No Romance, Not Incest, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch imagines blog. Your father's inner demons are present once again and it's eating at him.





	I Can Hear Your Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        You could hear him through the wall, he always cried in secret when he thought you’d gone to bed. Your father’s past ate at him and made his life a living nightmare. He’d give anything to be free of the sickening claws that tore at him when he’s alone. You wished there was something you could do to help him, to soften the blow of the memories that would slink their way into his thoughts but what could you do? He was your father, your savior, the person who gave you a chance to have a family again when yours had been lost to war. And yet it felt like you could do nothing to help him with his pain.

        Making a choice, you pushed yourself off your bed and slipped out into the hallway. You knocked softly on his door. His sobs slowing at the sound.

        “Yeah..?” You heard his voice call through the cracks of the door. It was thickened with such sorrow.

        “Dad? Can I come in?” You asked softly. It was entirely possible for him to turn you away. It was late, he had work in the morning and you knew he wouldn’t want you to see him like this. “Please?” You could hear him sigh through the silence that followed your question. The sound of his footsteps coming to the door. The door creaked open and his tearstained face appeared.

        “What is it? It’s late.” His eyes were puffed up from the sadness that had welled up within them. You pushed the door open and threw your arms around your father’s form.

        “It’s okay, Dad.” You said softly into his chest. “It’s going to be okay, I’m here for you.” He hesitated for only a moment and then wrapped his arms around you, tears welling up in his eyes from this gesture of love and kindness. A small sob escaping his lips.

        “Thank you…” He whispered, his voice cracking.


End file.
